The Union Federation
The Union Federation, Commonly referred to as The Union, is a Federation in White Giant consisting of a dynamic membership of 20 to 25 Members. The Federation was founded in the year 2804 as DAAFAR, later subsequently renamed Revolutionary Nations, the United S Nations, NATO, the United Sovereign States ''and finally, ''The Union. ''The present Federal State was loosely organised in the year 3055, but was officially Founded in the year 3060 as a result of the Merger between the Federations of the USS and the IRP, which by establishing a temporary Unification Committee in the year 3055, paved the way for an official Union, which culminated in the current Organisation. The Union continues today as one of the most influential and recognised federations in White Giant. The Union holds a significant percentage of the Worlds Wealth and to a lesser extent, military strenght. Having the Reputation of the most Active and Democratic Federation of WG, The Union is an important organ of the World Stage, extending its influence beyond White Giant, primarily into Little Upsilon through member states stationed there via colonies. The Current Incumbent ''Marshall ''is the Aquitanian Empire 'History' The Union is the successor Federation of several forms and statuses preceding it, including the ''DAAFAR from 2804 to 2812, Revolutionary Nations ''2812-2826, the ''United S Nations ''from 2826 to 2836, ''NATO ''from 2836 to 2960, ''The United Sovereign States ''2960-3060 and as ''The Union from 3060 onwards to the present day. 2804-3055 Summary The Union was formed in 2804 by several participant nations, beginning with a slow growth, the Federation boomed by the year 2840 under the leadership of Great Britainia 2836-2845, during his tenure, NATO as a name was adopted, which is the most commonly remembered and long lasting official name by the present membership second only to "USS". NATO's Great Britainia, Daniel Oneill, was overthrown in the year 2845 by Alan Watt of the Confederate States of America, which was already a well established and prominent Financial Leader in the Federation. During the coup and following turmoil, Wolfker of the Aquitanian Empire passed through a series of proposals that gave birth to the General Assembly, setting the birthstones of the more liberal democratic Government that Alan Watt promised and by extention, a more cooperative membership. Under Alan Watt, the promises for democracy and liberalism became true, by settling a comprehensive elective system and open cabinet nominations. Under his leadership the Federation expanded diplomatically for the first time to other foreign entities, including a Treaty with War Ensemble, a long time foe and another with the Soviet Federation, called the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac. Shortly before the new elections, Alan Watt mysteriously became absent from Political Life and triggered a crisis due to a Financial Depression that also loomed across White Giant at the time, emergency elections were called upon and Wolfker of the Aquitanian Empire was elected. Under his lead, NATO consolidated its position in White Giant as a distinguished Federation and further opened up its Foreign Policy, signing additional cooperation treaties with both extraplanetary and White Giant entities, one which included a merger. Around this time NATO started to be known as the most active and democratic Federation in White Giant. At the beginning of his tenure, the Federation entered a conflict known as the Kosovo Crisis and War which lasted two years, from 2853 to 2855 and ended in a victory for NATO, forcing the dismantling of the Kosovo Pact Federation and the exposure of Soviet North Korea, the leader and principal enemy, as a Multi, status which eventually lead to his demise. Nearing the end of his tenure, NATO entered a "Cold War" with Wendy when her Empire arrived in White Giant, as rumours of her issues in other worlds became more pronounced, the Cold War ended with a stronger Federal Army in 2870's election. From 2870 to 2885, Regnum Dei, a member was elected as Marshall of the Federation, but eventually became known for his "Sleepy Policies" and lack of vitality in regards to the political spectrum, thereby slummping the Federation's activity and global outreach. Around this time, Internal bickering and faulty disagreements between members became prominent after a lack of strong leadership and voice. Nearing the end of his tenure, Regnum Dei left the Federation, leaving it in shambles both internally and diplomatically after being accused of reversing the prominence of the 2845-2870 Era. Following a swift election, Kaput, a renowned envoy from the Soviet Federation, was elected and was tasked with correcting "Regnum's Decadence", most historians agree today that Kaput was elected thanks to "Foreign Bias in favour of the Soviets", her popularity being high in the beginning, but ended her very long years in office as a very unpopular and inactive member of the Federation, which reflected the Diplomatic Relations of NATO and the Soviet Federation at the time: A dying Picture. She reorganised the Executive branches of Government and reduced its size, but kept the larger body of the General Assembly largely intact. A more streamlined lenght for future Marshalls in office was established in 2912, ten years instead of the traditional 8, which were in themselves extremely irregular. At the end of her tenure in 2922, she withdrew politically and actively from the Federation, until her eventual withdrawal following the definite collapse of Soviet-NATO Relations. She is known as one of the most controversial leaders of the Federation along with Daniel Oneill and is rarely mentioned. She is recognised as having taken advantage of the political divisions and foreign threats in the uneasy 2870's to consolidate her rule and woo the membership into committing future terms for her. Accusations of being a multi were also levied on her and a prominent Soviet leader later in the future. Following her long term, Kaput was succeeded democratically by Call of Duty in the year 2922, he established a Forum for the Federation, the first of many which failed unfortunately and he placed a more rigid agenda to enforce activity, the period is largely renowned as peaceful and stable in conjunction with Stritch's period, elected in the year 2932. Stritch ushered a new Golden Age into the Federation which lasted several years until the break down of IRP-NATO relations in 2958. Following Stritch's term, Wolfker of the Kingdom of Aquitania was elected in 2842, it was during this term that the new emerging power, IRP, was first made contact with. Tensions with Wendy around this time also peaked to their maximum, being on the brink of war for several times. In the year 2853, the SLW Tripartite Treaty was signed with the International Revolutionary Protectorate and the WDU, both new and emerging Federations. Sudden and radical diplomatic changes prompted the withdrawal of the WDU from the Treaty and then in 2860, the total collapse of relations with the IRP after a coup there brought a more stern, isolated-minded leader to the leading stage, which soured relations with NATO after a military emergency evoqued the unreliability in IRP assistance. The USSIRP Free Trade Agreement executed with the IRP earlier when relations where warmer survived the break, and its communiation system was frequently utilised as a hotline between NATO and the IRP whenever necessary in the future, for example the Diplomatic Crisis of 2981. In the year 2962, Constantine, a hardline Pro-IRP historic member, won the elections and focused on normalising the antagonised and delicate relations with the IRP, his term was host to several tirades and heated arguments between the Pro-IRP and Anti-IRP membership in the General Assembly. Relations were eventually normalised, but suspicion plagued both sides until the IRP merged into the Federation nearly a century later, thanks to the help of an infamous, long lasting Intelligence Operation. Wolfker of Aquitania won a term in 2972, a term that led to the collapse of Status Quo NATO and its Government. The General Assembly was dissolved in the year 2987 after the 2982 election failed and reforms were implemented, shifting the name NATO to "United Sovereign States" in the year 2990. The USS did not see another leader or stable Government until the year 3000 when Samsin Valiga of Ardglass was elected as head of the Newly Reformed Government. Samsin of Ardglass won several re-elections as his financial and light military reforms were popular amongst the "New Generation". His and Wolfker's Sponsorship for the correction and build up of relations with the IRP culminated in the 3060 Merger that created the contemporary Federal State, merger with the IRP in the 2950's was unthinkable, now the two created a strong Union in the year 3060. Pax Foederalis 3060-3110 The Merger created a period of 50 years known as Pax Foederalis ''or Federal Peace, a large financial boom also surfaced as a result of greater ties and individual economic treaties. The focused and coordinated use of investments propelled the Aquitanian, Ardglassian, Constantinian, Scottish and Zoozian Economies to the head as the engines of the Union alongside Dyna, Mas Mota and the UCM. More economic giants entered the stage later in the future such as Mittenlost. The prosperity of the time was felt by everyone and a reboom of the roleplay culture again flourished, much at the expense of some members. At around the year 3100, The Union Federation was undoubtedly at its peak, being the second strongest army and second most populous Federation in White Giant after the WGC, it was a world power, exerting great influence diplomatically. The Federation was also uncontested in terms of Wealth, being the most wealthy Federation in the planet, the Federation had atleast 3 members in the Security Council at any given time during this era. The peace was partially interrupted with The Union-Ardglass War of 3100-3101, prompting massive mobilisations and economic action against the Republic of Ardglass, which had seceded from the Union and declared war. War ended in 3101 after an East Heaven nuclear warhead was intercepted in Ardglass close to bombing a military base, Ardlass unconditionally surrendered and was levied strict restrictions, ones which later on would cause strains with a fellow member and the eventual secession of 3115. A Constitution was being written up in the year 3107 and the prospect of adopting a flag was daily chatter but the Great Crisis of 3111 would eventually cause several members to secede from the Federation and would end the Pax Foederalis. '''Great Crisis of 3111' The Great Crisis is usually used to remember the heated exchanges between members of the Union Federation and single country headed by Jan or the Wicked Lady as known by then a member of the BME Federation. The situation escalated to outright threat of war from the BME, a recently arriving Federation that is believed to have been established to contest Union Hegemony over the planet. After frivolously and delicately settling the situation by 3115, a quarter of the membership had fled on fears of a nuclear exchange. The secession took a toll on the Federation's economic supremacy, which was significantly reduced, but The Union remained as the second strongest army on the planet. Turmoil and Crisis 3115-3164 Following the Crisis, relations with the BME were ever frail and colder, the engagement and reckless Foreign Policy of a few Union Members triggered saber rattling on both sides, in the year 3145, the BME enacted an economic Boycott on the Union, which had little effect on the strong economies of the Federation. That same year the two Federations nearly went to war over trivial issues concerning Forum Policy and Communication, misunderstanding being a major trigger in further rows that would eventually lead to the Ardglassian-Pegersian War of 3164. The situation spiraled put of control as the emergency leadership, Wolfker of Aquitania, Space of Universal and Flippy of Dyna tried to regain control over members ripping out the Federation's Foreign Policy and Jan's continued taunts and creation of intentional crises to escalate the situation. In the year 3164, Ardglass, a Union Member, declared war on Nico of Pegersus for reasons regarding a territory invaded and held by Pegersus in the Araba Mida region, thus initiating the first engagement of what would later become a global conflict. Ardglass-Pegersian War 3164 In 3164 Ardglass declared war on Pegersus, a BME Member, what became the first conflict of the long decaying relations between the two Federations. Although the Union did not sponsor the attack, which was largely considered as a single Ardglassian Act, the Union Membership did provide defence and other military supplies to Ardglass. The war though ended in defeat of the Ardglassian Nation due to large use of nuclear weapons. There were no terms levied against the Union, as it clearly stated it did not sponsor the attack, though the BME viewed this as the first defeat of the Union, the Federation treaded forward. First Union-BME War 3171-3175 Following a period of chaos in the Union after the Ardglassian defeat, Samsin of Ardglass came back to re-arm for a potential attack from BME, which was expected any time soon. The Federation though, celebrating the holidays, had much of its membership off on vacation and family time when on Christmas Eve of 3171, a major unexplained surprise attack on the East Heaven Kingdom and the Kingdom of Benino, military strongholds and the former a historic member, triggered the first war between the rival Federations, which lasted 3 years. Despite eager resistance from an unprepared membership, the military effort of all countries collapsed and the Union was defeated in the year 3174. World War 3175-3198 The moments following that were disastrous, many members left the Federation to try and found a new one with the Empire of Metudela at its head and some were annexed into the BME, wooed by promises of help and consolation as the victorious Federation offered its hand in the recontruction to a Union that was dismantling. The Union though, with little left, unanimously rejected annexation into the BME, but did not reject a friendly hand, despite most of the membership having anti-BME sentiments as a result of the war. The neutral parties viewed the BME with disapproval after causing the collapse of the Union and the Federation had promises of support from several external parties, but the Union promised a simple, Neutral stance in any future conflict, continuing to be a harsh critic of the BME. A World War was triggered after the entrance of Superpower Wendy and the threat of another Superpower entering against the BME, eventhough the Union was out of the war and technically not sponsoring any new powers entering the conflict nor asking any to do so. The BME saw its near collapse as most of its membership departed in the year 3181 and only two states remained. The Union saw a reentrance to the war after the Pegersian Nation again declared war on the Federation in the year 3188. The Federation negotiated peace terms in order to ensure its Neutrality in the overextended world conflict, it acquired this following the acceptance of explicit terms placed by the BME Leadership, the Pegersian Empire. The terms specificed the diplomatic and commercial isolation of the Aquitanian Empire, a founding and leading member of the Federation that was seen by the BME as the pinnacle example of the world wide anti-BME movement, which was heavily influencing the conflict at the time. Aquitania withdrew from the Union in the year 3190 for the security of its allies, a withdrawal from the Common Market was also effected in 3192. Aquitania maintained strategic and economic lines of communication with the Federation throughout the time it remained out of the organisation, the country returned to the Federation following the defeat of the BME and the Pegersian Empire in the year 3198 'Reconstruction' Since 3190, the Federation lay in a ruined state following the great wars which saw its active membership ravaged, destroyed or evacuated before, during and after the conflict. The consequences of the war were reflected in the divisions within the Federation itself, leading to inactivity and a Government Collapse that froze the Union for half a century. Following the return of Aquitania in 3198, the Federation saw no significant events until 3225, when the need for recruitment forced the Federation to remove Universal from Regency and to place Aquitania there temporarily as it lead the Federation through reconstruction and a large recruitment campaign to revive the Union with the help of old and new active members; York, Constantine and Ruthenia. In 3250 formal treaties were ratified with the Soviet Federation, which resulted in the Savoy-Orwell Treaty. In the year 3264, the Union merged with the Wall Street Federation, absorbing four new nations to its membership. 'Government & Politics' The Government of the Federation is a Democratic Federated Union, with three members in office at a time forming the Tripartite Council. 'Marshall - Tripartite Councillors Timeline' '3060-3070' *'Marshall - '''UCM *'Secretary of State - Aquitania *'Finance '- Mas Mota *'Defence - '''Ardglass '3070-3080 *'Marshall '- Aquitania *'Secretary of State '- Ardglass *'GA Speaker '- UCM *'Foreign Affairs '- Imperial Sphere Union *'Defence '- East Heaven *'Finance '- Mas Mota '3080-3090' *'Marshall '- Aquitania *'Secretary of State -' UCM *'Foreign Affairs '- Imperial Sphere Union *'Defence - '''East Heaven *'Finance '- Mas Mota '3090-3100' *'Tripartite Council''' **'Columbia **Universal **Zoozie '3100-3150 Emergency Period' *'Tripartite Council' **'Aquitania **Dyna **Universal '3150-3160' *'Tripartite Council' **'Aquitania **Ardglass **Universal 'Regency Period '3160-3190' *'Tripartite Council ' **Aquitania **Universal '3190-3225' *'Marshall Regent - '''Universal *'Collapsed Government''' '3225-3310' *'Marshall Regent - '''Aquitania *'First Minister - Metudela *'Foreign Affairs - '''Constantine *'Finance - 'West Republics 'Flag Candidates / Proposals The Union Flag.png|Proposal #1 5.png|Proposal #2: The Union of Universal Category:Federations Category:The Union